1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic system and an operation method thereof. Particularly, the invention relates to an electronic label system and an operation method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, demands of applying displays in consumer electronics products, for example, e-signage, e-tags, e-books, smart cards and e-POP, etc. are gradually increased, especially when wireless construction and digital technology are increasingly mature.
In an electronic label system, a control unit generally transmits information to various label units through a wireless signal, and the label units display according to the received information, so that the label units can be arbitrarily configured without considering a circuit layout. However, since information transmission between the control unit and the label units is unidirectional, the control unit cannot obtain information from the various label units. Even when some label units cannot operate, the control unit still transmits information to the damaged label units. Moreover, after the label units are replaced, since the control unit does not receives information from the label units, the control unit cannot adjust a content of transmitted information according to the type of the label units. Therefore the label units may have display errors.